The invention relates generally to a tool kit having a plurality of tool implements therein. More specifically, the invention concerns a tool kit having a folding handle and means whereby the handle is detained in either a folded or an extended position.
Hunters, campers, sportsmen and other outdoorsmen oft-times have need for and use various types of cutting and digging tools. When these types of people are in wilderness areas or in environments where they must carry all or most all of their supplies with themselves, weight becomes an important consideration. Accordingly, typically only a hatchet or a trench shovel is carried by these individuals.
When using either a hatchet or a trench shovel, little flexibility is possible in the types of cutting and digging tasks which may be performed without substantially duplicating the weight of the implements which must be carried.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, multipurpose tool kit suitable for use by sportsmen, outdoorsmen and the like which provides a plurality of cutting and digging implements.
In the past, it has been proposed to substitute multifunction combination tools for a hatchet or a shovel to increase the variety of functions which may be performed. Such devices, however, compromise the efficacy of the basic tool around which they are designed. For example, if a shovel were given a cutting edge, such that it could operate as both a shovel and an axe, when used as an axe, the shovel would be rather unwieldy in addition to having an unfamiliar shape adding to the difficulty of its use.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel tool kit having tool implements designed in conformity to conventional shapes to facilitate their use as well as to avoid compromising their efficacy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel tool kit having a plurality of tool implements which are adapted for connection with a single tool handle.
As is well known, outdoorsmen often need to cut objects in a manner not suited to the use of an axe. It is necessary, therefore, for the outdoorsmen to use a saw which is not usually available since the outdoorsmen would ordinarily not desire to carry a saw.
Thus, another object of the present invention is to provide a tool kit which is provided with a saw blade to be used in those events when it is needed.
When the outdoorsman has a need to dig, a shovel typically is adequate for his purposes. There are instances, however, when digging in stony or extremely well-packed soil, that a shovel by itself is insufficient. In these instances, a pick or some other suitable type of instrument is needed to loosen the soil and facilitate removal thereof. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel tool kit that permits use of a pick.
When travelling through and working in wooded areas, long handles of conventional shovels, picks, axes and the like, are more of a hindrance than a help due to dense foliage, vegetation, etc. It would clearly be impractical for an outdoorsman to carry two such implements, one with a short handle, and one with a long handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel tool kit having a handle which may be folded between an extended position and a folded position, to provide a single handle with duplicate functions.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that a need still exists for a truly versatile tool kit which is well-adapted for use by outdoorsmen of all types.